<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prinsesita by iwaoinkz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244084">Prinsesita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoinkz/pseuds/iwaoinkz'>iwaoinkz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderbending, Implied Fem!Sugawara, fem!oikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoinkz/pseuds/iwaoinkz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Favorite school event ni Tooru ang foundation day ng eskwelahan nila for three straight years. Ang sisira lang pala ng streak for the fourth year ay si Hajime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prinsesita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pakibasa po ng maigi ang tags!</p><p>Hindi lahat kumportable sa genderbend content kaya kung isa ka doon, do us both a favor at pikitan mo na lang ito ^^<br/>Sa dami ng wips at attempts ko na mag-ambag sa ficdom, ito pa lang ang natapos ko hahaha<br/>Pero please wag mag-expect sa content. Self-indulgent ito at sobrang nangalawang na ata ang utak ko. First na natapos after a looooong break.</p><p>Okay, sige kung sigurado ka ng okay ka sa tags, read away! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sa buong school year, ang pinaka paboritong araw ni Tooru ay ang Foundation Day ng kanilang eskwelahan. Maliban sa isang buong araw na walang klase, ang kanya-kanyang pakulo sa mga booths ng bawat group ng mga section ang pinaka exciting sa lahat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kadalasan, dalawang section lang ang pinagsasama para sa isang booth pero dahil sa batch nila Tooru ay tatlong section na lang ang natira, ang lahat ng seniors ang naka-assign para sa kanilang cosplay café booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi na siya nagulat nang inominate siya ng lahat na magsusuot ng princess costume at nakatoka sa pagtatawag ng mga customers. Lahat ng proceeds na makukuha ng mga estudyante sa kanilang mga booth at mapupunta sa chosen charity ng kanilang eskwelahan. At dahil buhay na buhay ang competitive spirit ng buong senior batch, target nilang maging biggest donor for the fourth year in a row.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaya perfect na panghatak ng mga tao ang captain ng girls' volleyball team na nag-champion ng nakaraang season at certified crush ng bayan sa dami nang nagsasabing siya ang kanilang ideal type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maliit na bagay," ani niya habang tinatanggap ang appointment ng batchmates niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagbuhos ang lahat ng kanilang effort para mapaganda ang huling booth na gagawin nila bilang high school student kaya naman confident si Tooru na nakadagdag pa sa excitement niya sa araw mismo ng Foundation Day nila. Smooth sailing ang lahat, mula sa kumpletong supplies nila para sa kanilang menu, maayos na set-up ng mga tables at ang mga costume ng mga nasa front of house, ika nga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suot ang floor length, turquoise gown na tyinagang niyang hanapin, sinimulan na ni Tooru ang pagtawag sa mga gustong makaranas na their dreams are coming true. Cheesy pero effective dahil pahaba nang pahaba ang pila ng mga dumadayo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pagpatak ng alas dose, nilapitan na siya ni Koushi, suot ang kanyang angel costume, para bigyan siya ng ilang oras na break. Pagkaalis niya sa kanyang pwesto, doon pa lang niya naramdaman ang pagod galing sa apat na oras niyang pag-eentertain ng mga nasa pila at pagtawag sa mga dumadaan para subukan ang kanilang variety of desserts at mga inumin na perfect sa papalamig na panahon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasalamat naman siya at sinalubong siya ni Takahiro at Issei kaya lang, 'yung taong ineexpect niya na naghihintay sa kanya eh wala. "Nasaan si Iwachan?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagtinginan ang dalawa niyang kaibigan at mukhang si Issei ang natalo sa kung ano man ang tahimik nilang pinagtalunan. Bumuntong-hininga muna siya bago sinagot ang tanong ni Tooru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sa totoo lang, hindi din namin sigurado," napakamot ng ulo si Issei. "Kasi simula pa kaninang umaga, pinagaagawan na ng mga booth si Hajime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha?" litong tanong ng kanilang princess for the day. "Akala ko ba tutulong siya sa kitchen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si Takahiro naman na ang nagtuloy ng buong kwento. "Tama ka naman ang kaso halimaw si Shin at Satori masyado silang efficient kaya naman nang may tumawag ka Hajime dahil 'importante' sumunod naman siya. 'yun nga lang sa Marriage booth pala ang punta nila. Pagkatapos noon, jail booth naman pero parang marriage booth na din kasi isa lang naman ang kinukulong kasama siya,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marriage booth? Jail booth?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hindi mawari ni Tooru ang mixed feelings niya pero ang alam niya lang, dapat nandoon ang </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend niya</span>
  </em>
  <span> na kasama siya at hindi pekeng ikinakasal at ikinukulong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakto namang nagcheck si Issei ng cellphone niya at tatawa-tawang pinabasa sa dalawa ang text message pala na galing sa taong hinahanap ni Tooru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kasama niyo na ba yung mahal na prinsesa? Kayo na muna bahala. Nagpapatulong lang si Tobio sa Kissing booth nila.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kissing booth???</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nagpanting ang tenga ng mahal na prinsesa at walang ano-ano na tinanggal ang lower half ng costume niya. Mabuti na lang pala at ang napili niyang rentahan na costume ay yung may kasamang pants para mas madali siyang makakilos at mabawi si Hajime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi niya alam kung paano napunta sa booth ng mga second year ang best friend niya pero mamaya na lang siya magtatanong. Itatanong niya mismo kay Hajime Iwaizumi na nakapag-tour na pala sa iba pang mga booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bingo na talaga itong si Kuya Iwa!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natigilan si Tooru nang marinig ang boses ng third year na si Tanaka na sinundan naman ng pag-agree ni Nishinoya, yung maingay na duo na mukhang napiling magmando ng dedication booth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Babasahin ko na ang message galing kay Ms. K. Kuya Hajime, sobrang crush po talaga kita kaya sana po hindi niyo girlfriend si ate Tooru kasi po wala akong laban sa kanya. Sana po itong kanta makapagsabi ng feelings ko. Thank you po! Ang gwapo niyo po!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pang-ilan na 'yun?" halatang nagpipigil ng tawa si Issei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pang-sampu na ata?" si Takahiro hindi na nakapagpigil. "Tapos pang apat ata na nagwiwish na sana tunay na single si Iwa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nasa kabilang building pa ang booth ng mga second year habang ang dedication booth naman ay tanaw ni Tooru na naka-set up sa may stage sa kanilang gawing kaliwa, nagdetour siya papunta doon. Habang tumutugog ang </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kailan</span>
  </em>
  <span> sa lahat ng speakers sa buong campus, nagmamartsa ang kunot-noong prinsesa papunta sa dalawang natigilang announcer ng booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabado at nagsimulang magpaliwanag ang dalawa na nagbabasa lang sila ng mga actual na messages na ipinapasa sa kanila. "Paano ba ako makakapag-iwan ng dedication?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Generally ay people person talaga si Tooru pero para siyang napapalibutan ng madilim na aura kapag hindi maganda ang timpla niya, gaya na lang noong mga panahong iyon. Lumalabas ang pagiging team captain niya at presence pa lang niya, kahit na sino mapapasunod niya. Agad namang naglabas ng papel at ballpen ang isa pang third year na si Yahaba na nag-aayos ng mga naipon nilang dedications.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tahimik na inabot ni Tooru ang mga ito at nagsimula nang magsulat. Ilang sandali lang, natapos na siya at sumenyas sa mga kasama niya na aalis na. Hindi din sigurado ang mga saksi sa kung ano nga ba ang nangyari hanggang sa matapos ang kanta at na-priority ang message ni Tooru Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Iwachan! Hindi pinaghihintay ang mahal na prinsesa! Tobibo, ibalik mo ang knight in shining armor ko dahil kung hindi, next dedication ibubuko kita sa crush mo."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hingal na dumating si Hajime sa classroom nila na ginawang dressing room para sa araw na iyon. Kitang-kita niya agad ang busangot na mukha ni Tooru sa may pinto pa lang. Lumipad na lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin dahil sa dedication na narinig sa lahat ng sulok ng eskwelahan nila. Hindi man niya sinasadya pero ayaw niya pa rin na nagtatampo si Tooru sa kanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ang pangit mo," bungad niya. Agad na inayos ni Tooru ang mukha niya pero mukhang naalala ng prinsesa for the day ang rason kung bakit nagsusungit siya at patakbong umalis si Hajime kahit na hindi pa tapos ang Kissing booth signage na hininging tulong ni Tobio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry ha?" Irap ng isa na nanghahaba pa ang nguso. "Hindi lahat tayo may bajillion dedication at pinag-aagawan sa marriage at jail booth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kahit na natutukso pang mang-asar si Hajime, lumapit na siya kay Tooru. Madalas na drama queen itong best friend niya pero bakas sa mga mata niya na she’s truly upset. Paniguradong nagpapalambing pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Inabot niya ang bag ng dalaga at hinanap ang pull-out wipes na palagi niyang dala. “Mainit ba?” tanong niya habang pinupunasan ang pawis sa batok ni Tooru. “Kumain ka ba, Tooru?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilang minuto pang walang imik ang isa habang busy si Hajime sa pagpunas ng pawis na iniinda lang ng kanilang prinsesa. Aalis na sana siya para hanapin si Issei at Hiro nang mautusang kunin ang pagkain nila pero hinabol siya ng yakap ng best friend pagkatalikod niya. Isang buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Hajime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay ka na ba?” tanong niya sa dalaga na nakayakap sa kanyang likod. Hindi pa ito sumagot pero hinigpitan lang ang kapit sa kanya. Halos oras na din para bumalik sila sa kanilang booth pero hindi pa nakakakain itong nagpapa-alo pang best friend. “Teka lang, babalik din ako. Kukunin ko lang yung pagkain natin doon sa dalawang ulupong...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime, nagseselos ako.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gusto niyang pagalitan si Tooru dahil wala namang dapat pinagseselos pero siguro sa ibang araw na lang. Kita ang pagod sa magandang mukha ng team captain kaya hinarap na lang siya ni Hajime at niyakap pabalik kahit na medyo awkward dahil siya nakatayo at nakaupo si Tooru. “I’m sorry. Hindi ko na din namalayan yung oras.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nag-angat ng tingin si Tooru at medyo nag-panic na si Hajime nang makita na nangingilid ang mga luha nito. “Bakit ang dami mong fans! Gusto ka pang agawin sa’kin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naparolyo na ng mata si Hajime kahit na pinipigilan niyang lalo pang magtampo yung baby damulag na nakayakap sa kanya. “Mas madami ka pa ding fans. Sobrang haba kaya ng pila sa booth natin dahil sa’yo pero hindi naman ako nagtatampo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hindi naman nila ako maaagaw sa’yo kasi hindi ako magpapaagaw,” ismid ni Tooru na lalo pang humigpit ang yakap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So sinasabi mo bang magpapa-agaw ako?” pabirong balik ni Hajime habang iniipit ang ilang hibla ng buhok sa likod ng tenga ng dalaga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not saying that. Ang akin lang bakit ba kasi hindi na lang natin sabihin na tayo na, ha Hajime Iwachan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if hindi pa ‘yan naririnig ni Hajime araw-araw. “Hindi pa nga pwede, kulit mo talaga,” marahan niyang kinurot ang ilong ni Tooru. “Ilang buwan na lang din at graduation na. Pagbigyan mo na ‘yung parents mo na i-baby ka bago ka mag-college.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Label na lang naman talaga ang kulang sa kanilang dalawa at kahit na supportive pareho ang parents nila sa development ng relationship nila from neighbors to best friends to special someone ng isa’t-isa, mas gusto ng mga Oikawa na sulitin ang bunso nila bago nila ipaubaya kay Hajime ang majority ng pag-aalaga kay Tooru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ganun na din naman ‘yun! Isa pa, para tigilan ka na ng mga fans mo kapag nalaman nila na forever ka ng taken!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After mag-promise ni Hajime sa sarili na hindi i-sspoil itong si Tooru sa susunod na linggo, lumuhod siya sa harap ng prinsesa. Sana lang talaga hindi maisipang magpakachismoso nung dalawang ulupong dahil hindi siya titigilan kapag nakita nila ang gagawin ni Hajime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero para lang matahimik at mapanatag na si Tooru, kinuha niya ang isang kamay nito at humalik na parang sa mga fairy tale. Cheesy na kung cheesy pero sa dami na ng pinalampas ni Hajime para lang ngumiti itong nagtatampong prinsesa niya, ano ba naman yung kaunting kahihiyan at teasing material na good for a lifetime?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ninamnam niya ang bawat reaksyon na dumaan sa mukha ni Tooru. Nagulat, namula, nahiya at finally, naiiyak nanaman pero alam nilang pareho na hindi dahil sa lungkot. “Wag ka na magtampo, hmm? Kain na tayo tapos balik na tayo sa booth. Hindi na ako aalis dun para pagkatapos, uwi na tayo kaagad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that nahimasmasan ng tuluyan si Tooru Oikawa at parang walang nangyari sa laki ng ngiti nito. “Okay! Pero may utang kang momol sakin ha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wala na siyang chance na umalma dahil hinuli na ni Tooru ang magkabilang pisngi niya para patakan siya ng halik sa labi. Case closed. “Walang bawian, Iwachan. Actually gutom na din ako, kunin mo na ‘yung food natin kila Issei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naisahan nanaman si Hajime pero okay na din. At least balik na yung kinang sa mga mata ni Tooru at ready na ulit siya para sa prinsesa role niya. “Ang pangit mo talaga,” asar niya dahil kung hindi, baka mag-quota si Tooru Oikawa sa </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoiled</span>
  </em>
  <span> meter niya ng araw na iyon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo na, Hajime Iwaizumi. I love you, too kaya paki bilisan? Bago pa tayo hanapin ni Koushi, dali! Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hindi na siya sumagot dahil kaunti na lang late na sila pero hindi na niya kinailangan lumayo dahil nakatambay na si Hiro at Issei sa may pintuan, parehong nakangisi. “Delivery po para sa mahal na prinsesa at sa knight in shining armor niya,” ani Hiro habang si Issei ang nag-abot ng ecobag na laman ang packed lunch nila. “Enjoy your meal po, kamahalan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kumaripas na ng takbo ang dalawa bago pa sila mabigwasan ni Hajime pero hinayaan na din niya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwachan! Hindi dapat ginugutom ang mahal na prinsesa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papakainin pa niya ang mahal niyang prinsesa.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yiieee kung nakarating ka dito sa dulo, maraming salamat sa iyong oras ^^</p><p>Sana napasaya ka nitong kalat na ito kahit kaunti. Kung hindi, pasensya na :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>